The Fire Demonic Dragon God Cursing Harlem
by DragonBreedNatsuDragneel
Summary: Where Natsu opens the book of E.N.D And Remembers his passed Life With his Brother Zeref Dragneel NatsuxHarem (ooc Natsu and Very Op Natsu) Natsu X 5 Girls


The Fire Demonic Dragon God Cursing Harlem

" **Demon/Dragon/large being Talking"**

 **"Spells"**

 _'Thoughts/telepathy'_

"Human Speaking"

May 6th Year x776

Natsu Dragneel Was Laying In the cave where him and his Father The Fire Dragon King Igneel was living while Natsu was sleeping, Igneel was looking at the book of E.N.D checking if the seal was still there and natsu doesn't find it.

The Next Day

Natsu was Training Igneel told Natsu about The Black Wizard Zeref and Acnologia. Natsu was at first excited that his father Fought them but also scared because his dad couldn't kill them." **Natsu"** Igneel Called his son "What Your over Grown Lizard" Natsu said to His father. What he got in responds was a tail whip upside the head, **"stupid Brat"** Igneel picks him up and carries him back home where Igneel had drop him off and went to go see Grandine.

2 Hours Later

Natsu wakes up _'I Swear dads a pain in the ass'_ he thought While hes looking around He notices a book with the letters E.N.D on it knowing Natsu he opens it and a dark red and black flames enter him causing an explosion.

2 Hours Before Igneel And Grandine are

" **My son is gonna be the end of me"Igneel Sighs** before helping Grandine With Wendy's offense spells." **Igneel Wheres Natsu at"** Grandine Asks the fire dragon," **He's at the cave asleep a-nd an-d"** Igneels eyes wided when he senses The Book's Seal Break and the Magical power Flowing in the air. _'Why did I leave the book with him damnit!.'_ Igneel looks at Grandine and sees her in shock as well they put little wendy in the small hut and fly off towards Natsu and Igneels cave.

Now Back With Natsu

Hes Seeing Him and His Brother Zeref Dragneel playing in a garden trying to catch each other Laughing Smiling enjoying themselves "Natsu" Zeref Calls for his little brother. "Yes Zeref-nii" Little Natsu says Smiling at his brother, "What do you want to be when you Grow up?" Zeref asks him whlie looking up at the sky,"I Wanna be the worlds Strongest Mage After You Z!" Gives Zeref a big smile and Zeref looks at natsu smiles and ruffles his hair smiling saying "you still have a long way to go Natsu" Natsu Pouts and Zeref starts to laugh.

Natsu Wakes up hes a little older Long pink hair the goes to his lower back wearing a gold and navy blue shirt and wearing a Cloak with Flames on it,Black baggy pants and Black Military combat boots. On his side he has his Masamune and on his back he has his rebellion sword and on his hips he has to guns and has lot of more stuff in his requip space.

He Notices Igneel land And Feathery Dragon with him."Hello Father And Whos the other Dragon it has Beautiful Feathery Wings!" Natsu Smiles with the Toothy Grin." **why did you open the book natsu!?"** Igneel asks Natsu before natsu could answer Acnologia lands on the ground and looks at Natsu Before becoming smaller to the size of Happy and licks natsu while purring like a cat making natsu smile hugging his long time friend acnoloiga or loiga for short.

The Dragons Are In shock that loiga was Natsu Friend while this going on in tartarus sayla feels E.N.D's Seal Is gone and hes back she smiles to herself.

Back with the reunion natsu asks Igneel"Dad Why Was My Memories seal For?"

Igneel Wasnt expection this but tells him that **"Because you were something that couldnt be beaten so I had no choice but to seal your powers and memories and plus you asked me too do so you can protect you and zeref"** Natsu looks at him smiling that hes brother and friend are still alive. Natsu has the tartarus and fairy tail guilds mark on his right shoulder his eyes multicolor from Green,onyx,Golden,red,rainbow,purple and sliver. Snapping his fingers he grows his dragon wings and flaps them and flys around laughing with loiga Grandine and Igneel smile at the scene.

Year x777 July 7th

Igneel told natsu that he was leaving so when he woke up he saw the scarf and a sword made of the dragon kings scales he requips the sword and puts the0 scarf on smiling he picks up logia and flys towards fairy tail guild mavis told him to go there when he gets his memories back.

Meanwhile at The Fairy tail guild

Theres Chairs tables bottles food fists magic flying around Laughing was heard from the out side of the guild until they felt powerful magic coming towards them they turn to get ready to fight if necessary when they say the guild doors being pushed open they saw a long pink haired kid with demonic dragon wings behind him and say his eyes change color when he blinked and they saw acnologia on his head asleep their eyes narrowed when the kids started to move forward he stoped and what they say was shocking they Mavis in front of him crying while smiling and hugging him as he hugged her back they all heard as natsu asks "wheres My Brother Zeref Master?" everyones jaw dropped when they heard that the Whole guild yelled 'WHATTT!" Natsu Looks at them And Introduces him self to them "im Natsu Dragneel And Yes To Answer Your Question My brother is Zeref Dragneel" He says with smile that Made the Girls Blush. Grey Steps up naked for all the eyes to see saying "we dont need a weakling like you around Her-" He got interupted when acnologia roared at him and knocking him out. Natsu laughs along with acnologia speaks **'im Acnologia the black dragon or the chaos dragon and natsu here-** points at him- **created me when he was using his magic to make a friend and don't worry im a vegetarian** "-pulls out a apple and a carrot-.

Master Mavis Speaks "Hes also one of the member that created fairy tail and also his brother help to"

2 Hours Later

Natsu sitting at a table on the second floor with master makarov and mavis and the s-class mages natsu knows requip devil,dragon slayer magic telepathy gravity and god slayer magic (fire devil dragon god slayer/gem and ice devil and gods slayer) and death and life magic and summoning magic and transforming magic.

Natsu sitting on the rail and looks down to see every female in the guild looking at him. The guild doors open to ur(deliora didnt attack to town where she died because natsu killed him)

Shes Carrying a girl with horns on her head and a kimono Natsu instantly reconguies her and helps Ur by taking sayla away from hear and uses a spell" _ **fire demonic dragon gods Life saver"**_ A giant magic seal appeared above sayla healing her instantly. He takes her to the infirmary and lays her on the bed

He come out of the infirmary He walks towards wear Ur is with gray,"Um excuse me Hi Im Natsu Dragneel and I got a question or two can I ask you them somewhere in private Ms?" "Ur My Names Ur Milkovich" Ur replied

He walks with her towards the the infirmary he opens the door "okay so were here umm where did you find her at-points at sayla- and do you know who attack her?"Natsu asks Ur "i found her in the forest injuryed and she was bad shape and yes and no I saw a thing fly off with black long hair and purple marking on its body" He Knew it was Mard Gard. "can you wait here for a second please ill be right back" He kindly asks her she nods her head "thanks" as he walks towards the door sayla jumps on on natsu making him fall over

"sayla what did I say about doing at"Natsu smiles while laughing remembering The Past when Zeref Created The they stop laughing sayla spoke up and with a visable blush on her face "did you miss me Natsu-kun" He Puts His forehead on hers smiling saying "of course I did but come on we gotta introduce you to the fairy tail guild",grabs her hand and helps her up sees her face get redder He Breaks out into a grin. The guild was having its daily brawl and people where flying even poor acnologia who was trying to take a nap."Can I Have your Attention please" Still fighting He raises his voice **"CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE"** while building up his magic and as soon as he does that everyone get quiet and froze in place and in fear. They to see natsu with sayla standing next to him gigging"This Young Lady Is Sayla She was Created by My brother I want everyone to welcome her as you guys did for me"

Master makarov shouts " **LETS PARTY"**


End file.
